


Tunnel Vision

by spyder_m



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Awkward Boners, Corkscrew Tunnel, F/M, Hormones, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Tension, Train Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spyder_m/pseuds/spyder_m
Summary: Jumping from the train with Tifa, holding her close in his arms, had left a lasting impression upon Cloud. One that was really making it difficult to fend off Shinra's security.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65
Collections: Thank You Marie!





	Tunnel Vision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarieBoheme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieBoheme/gifts).



"Is everything alright, Cloud?"

Cloud flinched as Tifa's voice penetrated the overbearing silence of the deep, stretching tunnels; only broken by the occasional rumble of distant, passing carriages. He glanced discreetly over his shoulder, not wanting to turn directly towards her. 

Cloud knew that his movements had been stiltled and sloppy in their last fight, distracted by a tightness between his legs. His body was still wearing the effects of jumping from the train with her, cradled in his arms. Catching glimpses from the corner of his eye of her fighting; long, toned legs stretching out, her flexible figure bending in unbelievable ways; only exasperated the matter. 

He had hoped that she would have been too focused on holding off their enemies to notice absent-mindedness. 

As frankly, it was awkward, not a conversation Cloud particularly wanted to have. 

The erection that was still straining uncomfortably against the seam of his pants. 

Having grown up without a father; or many other guy friends his age; there were still certain subjects Cloud lacked knowledge of. For one, he didn't have much experience when it came to sex or relationships, having devoted himself toward stringent training and rising through Shinra's ranks from the ripe age of fifteen. 

Though, he'd likely had throngs of admirers in the form of a fan club, much like Sephiroth's Silver Elite. Though he would often hear fellow Soldier talk about their partners, or people they were interested in, Cloud had never shown any desire to pursue a relationship or accept anyone's advances. The only romantic inkling he'd harboured being for a girl in his hometown, a big factor in his reason for joining Soldier. 

Because of this, Cloud had missed out on much of the growth and experiences typical to people around that age. That lack of first-hand experience left him plagued still by unsatiated, teenage desires and hormones, often having a lasting physical effect upon him. 

Such had been the case earlier, when he leapt from the train with Tifa. 

The moment Cloud had noticed her hesitate to follow Barett's lead, his instinct to be there for her, ensuring that she was alright overtook. His hand shifted, unconsciously, to cover her shoulder, drawing her toward him. Their eyes held momentarily, before leaping together into the darkness with a silent nod. 

The landing was rough, as he took most of their combined weight on his elbow, before tumbling at rapid speed. Still, each jagged piece of gravel or railroad track that dug into his back, was tempered feeling her hands hold steadily at his chest. 

As his hand had braced against her back, instinctively, and they slowed to a stop, his eyes lifted to hold hers, longingly. With the adrenaline slowly dissipating, Cloud was struck, vividly, by the realisation that he'd never been closer to her before than he was right then; an overwhelming shock to his senses. That, the last time he'd seen her, they had both been teenagers, and now; as he held her; he was acutely, intimately aware of how much things had changed since then. How, despite the hardships Tifa had endured, she’d blossomed into a beautiful, young woman. 

Everything that had drawn him to her when he was younger was reeling him back with an even greater intensity; bolstered by his unresolved desires. Time having seen his innocent, adolescent crush bloom into something more passionate, his thoughts and desire burning feverishly. 

Each strand of sweat working its way over the contours of her flesh, light catching upon the sheen, the full volume of her hair as it bobbed and brushed against his hands. The scent that permeated from her skin stirred a vibrant, familiar sensation inside of him. That same flutter of nervous energy and excitement that overtook him as a child in her presence. 

He relished the weight of her body, her chest pressing against his with every breath she took. The soft, plump flesh of her lips, inches away from his own. He could feel every fiber within himself calling to close that distance. 

Perhaps if it hadn't been for the timely arrival of those Shinra drones, Cloud would have lost out to the temptation. Instead, he found himself thrown into the battle with something of a handicap.

Cloud had hoped the encounter would be enough to distract him and ease some of the blood flow, but hadn't been so fortunate. Considering they had an entire night of infiltration, stealth and potentially dangerous fights ahead of them, Cloud sensed this could become a problem; wondering if he could perhaps make an excuse and split off for a moment to relieve himself. 

He certainly didn't want Barret to notice, knowing it would probably set the man off and result in him throwing out accusations that he wasn't taking the mission seriously. 

Though Cloud didn't particularly care for Avalanche's agenda and no longer worked under the Shinra mantle, Cloud still prided himself on his skill and reliability as an ex-Soldier. After the years of hard work Cloud put in to be classified as among the company's best, he still wanted to uphold his reputation. 

Still, it wasn’t as if the claim was entirely without merit. How dependable of a fighter could he really be if he allowed himself to be so easily distracted?

Perhaps, most of all, though, he was embarrassed. Embarrassed and ashamed to have had such a reaction to Tifa. 

Sure, it was only an involuntary response, something he couldn’t do much about, but... this was still Tifa, his childhood friend. The sweet girl who he had sworn to help out in a pinch. Someone who had found him on the streets and been so kind and selfless in helping acclimate him to a new life in Midgar.

No matter their history or the feelings he held, she deserved better than to serve as some fantasy for him to get off to. 

Cloud felt no better than the sleazy Seventh Heaven patrons who would gawk shamelessly at her chest, than the boys in Nibelheim who hung around the only girl in the village like flies. 

Despite growing older, more confident in himself and his accomplishments, Cloud somehow found himself regressing back into that unsure, awkward teenager around her. Charged by several bursts of sporadic, conflicting urges.

It felt wrong to see her in that light. 

She was so much more important than his body's carnal impulses. 

It really would be best just to avoid the issue altogether. 

Though, as her question rang out into silence, Tifa’s eyes weighed upon him once more, tinged with concern. She shuffled closer, as if to examine him, and Cloud could feel his heartbeat jolt erratically at the sudden, close proximity.

It dragged him back to that moment, compelling Cloud to turn away, continuing down the tunnel. He couldn't mistake the flash of hurt that briefly crossed her eyes, turning his stomach.

"I'm fine." Cloud reassured, hoping it would be enough to placate her. 

"Are you sure?" She pressed. "You seemed a little...off, just now."

“Just worried about Barret,” he lied. While it was obvious that the two didn’t particularly care for one another, Cloud hoped that Tifa might believe his concern was for the sake of their mission. He wouldn’t want to head into a Shinra reactor down one man, particularly after what had happened to Jessie. 

He wasn't sure Tifa was entirely convinced, but thankfully, she didn’t press the issue. 

“Well, I’m sure he’s not too far off. It’d take more than a fall from a train to keep him from making it to this reactor.”

“I’ll bet. Come on, let’s keep going.”

.

Tifa kept a close eye on Cloud as they continued forward, not missing the distinct, unusual stiffness in his gait. 

It wasn't the first time Cloud had acted strangely, said or did something that didn't quite add up. Yet, there was something about this particular instance that stood out to her. 

Cloud seemed almost flustered as he turned her away; a noticeable shift from his typical, placid demeanour. Something about that bothered Tifa. 

Though Cloud was distant, not one for many words, he had never treated her coldly. If anything, each interaction with him carried a subdued affection, as though she was penetrating his rough exterior. 

She’d felt it in how he’d remember their promise, offering an ear if she needed to talk, and especially with how he'd checked on her after they escaped from the train. Holding onto for longer than necessary, his voice barely a murmur. 

For a moment, she had sworn that he was drawing closer. 

Yet, no sooner had she sensed him shifting forward, he seemed to catch himself, suddenly hesitant to cross the remaining threshold. 

There were times when Tifa had difficulty gauging what Cloud was thinking or feeling, if she was reading too much into something. Yet, she noticed the way Cloud winced as they pulled apart, her thigh accidentally brushing against the seam of his pants, feeling a distinct swelling around his crotch. 

As odd as it may have seemed, the reaction gave her a flood of hope. A sign, perhaps, of genuine attraction toward her? 

As they cleared another cluster of enemies, Cloud slipped his sword back into place against his back. Moving with purpose, deeper down into the tunnel. 

Drawing a breath to steel herself, Tifa’s hand caught his shoulder, halting him. His eyes covered her, puzzled, but didn’t resist as she led him into one of the nearby, empty break rooms. He glanced around, observing the benches and tables strewn about, the few vending machines and a door leading to a washroom, unsure of why she had taken him here. 

“What’s the matter?" Cloud asked. "You need a break?”

With a grunt, Cloud found himself stumbling back, caught off guard as Tifa pushed him up against the wall, her arms bracing either side of him, almost menacingly. 

Cloud swallowed, trying to sink back into the wall as Tifa pulled closer; afraid he would no longer be able to conceal the effect she was having on him. 

“Cloud," Tifa uttered, her finger tracing down the zipline of his sweater. "You know that if you’re ever having trouble, I’ll always be here to help you out.”

Cloud’s brow furrowed, unsure as to what brought that topic on. She had done a lot for him already, giving him work and a place to stay. 

Sensing that Cloud wasn't following her meaning, Tifa opted to take a more direct approach, knees dipping as she lowered herself. 

“There's nothing to be ashamed about. I'm happy to help, no matter what that problem might be.”

Cloud's eyes bulged, following her line of sight. He swallowed, feeling his erection throb.

"Look, it's not a big deal." He began, words he had been holding back suddenly spilling out in a flurry. "I can handle it myself."

Tifa caught him by the thigh, before he could make any effort to shuffle away, coaxing him to look to her. Her touch rattled through him, like the ethereal pulse of magic. 

"Please, Cloud." Tifa continued, her gaze sincere, almost pleading. "Let me. I want to."

Cloud's mouth drooped open, unsure of how to respond. It surprised him that Tifa wasn't offended by his current... state, but rather seemed drawn, expressing her desire to help him. 

None of it seemed real, some wild scenario concocted by his hormone-addled brain. He expected, any minute now, to wake up alone in his drab apartment. Yet, she was still right before him. Wide eyes regarding him, hopeful. 

Gaze lowering to cover her lips once more, Cloud was beckoned by the light dancing from that inviting, pink flesh. His tongue dragged across his own, unconsciously, dipping slightly to reach her.

Catching her by the waist, Cloud drew Tifa closer, surrendering to that earlier urge, as his mouth clasped hers eagerly. His stomach fluttered, shaken again by the proximity, as he greedily drank in every detail of Tifa. Each fleck of colour shining through her eyes before they fluttered closed, the curl of her dark lashes.

She tasted even sweeter than he could have ever imagined. 

Though Cloud was clumsy and awkward there was a passion in his kiss that made Tifa's breath hitch; an affection she had always sensed radiating through his words and occasional touches reaching her, unabashedly now. His hand cradled her head, curling into her hair, as the other caught her cheek, lovingly. 

It was sweet and chaste, a fitting first kiss shared with her young neighbour. 

Cloud continued to brush her lips with slow, drugging caresses, establishing a rhythm, wanting to bask in every second of the moment. Though Tifa, yearned for more, her hands grasping at the belts surrounding his waist, fumbling with each notch. 

Cloud grunted, every so often, as her fingers brushed against his bulge, stirring another ripple of pleasure through his abdomen. His innocent intentions crumbling with each wave, gradually taken more and more by the urge to simply rip the pants clean off from his legs. 

His groans eventually turned to relief as his erection was freed from its cloth restraints, caressed by the lash of cool, open air. That initial, intense flash of delirium was soon matched, if not surpassed, as he found Tifa eyeing his engorged head. Her expressed rapt with equal measures hunger and fascination, as it stood, proudly, unshackled from the buckles and restraints of his uniform. 

Her hand hovered about the swollen phallus aimlessly, as if measuring where and how to begin, feeling the heat flowing from it. Her eyes sought Cloud's, lip catching between her teeth, coy and alluringly sexy as she silently checked for permission. Feeling the buzzing nerves in his cock ache desperately for relief, Cloud nodded with enough vigor to give himself whiplash. 

In his haste, Tifa caught the strained expression crossing his features; an endearing contrast to Cloud's normally tempered emotions. She became conscious of how the closer she drew, the more intensely such reactions spilt from him. The anticipation, it seemed, was only serving to heighten the pleasure Cloud experienced. Crescendoing, potentially, at an unbelievable, transcendental peak the moment they finally touched. 

Cloud's muscles coiled as Tifa knelt before him, her smooth lips pursing mere inches from his skin, errant strands of hair brushing against his bare thighs. A spasm shook Cloud as he braced himself for the first, biting flow of relief. 

Pushing at the fabric of his sweater, Tifa trailed her lips over each taut ridge of Cloud’s abdomen, savouring the deceptively smooth, pale expanse. She could feel herself growing hotter as she drank in the defined musculature, the years of dedication to his training.

As Tifa descended lower, following the trail of light, blonde hairs, Cloud's breaths were becoming heavier. His hips jolted forward desperately, urging her toward the point of his arousal. Tifa giggled, amused at his sudden impatience. How, just moments ago, he had seemed content to smother her with long, drawn-out kisses. 

Carefully peeling away her gloves, Tifa crossed the last vestige of distance when her naked palm surrounded his erection. 

Cloud writhed underneath her touch, finding an unfamiliar, exhilarating rush in being held by someone else. Though he had become familiar with her hands, Cloud found a new, more vivid, recognition of them as the trace the sensitive nub. The grooves and calluses dragging against him, the slim length of her fingers pulling him to an even higher plane.

Even the way her hands surrounded him spoke to the different facets of Tifa that he loved. Hands that he had seen bruise skin and splinter a monster's guard took him with tender care. Her thumb massaged the tip, tracing the bump with fascination as she spread out thin streaks of pre-cum out over the rest of the base, admiring his full length. She could feel him vibrate against her palm with every caress, each throng matching the erratic pace of his breathing. 

Cloud continued to tremble, unsure if he would experience a rush of euphoria as powerful as this again. That is, until Tifa engulfed him with the warm cavern of her mouth. Cloud could feel his voice cracking unrecognisably as Tifa eased over him slowly, not confident she’d be able to take all of him. 

He shuddered as the first few inches were submerged, tension coiling in his loins. Small, broken moans slipped from the back of his throat, despite his best attempts to stifle them. Growing bolder, Tifa began to bob her head in a deep, steady motion, her tongue dragging out every so often to trace experimentally along the shaft. Cloud's hips lunged toward her, meeting each dip and driving as much of his length as she could manage. 

Tifa could sense Cloud's climax gradually approaching as heat radiated from his member. His teeth ground together, breath cutting through the gaps in sharp bursts. 

Peeling back, Tifa's lips abandoned his cock mere moments before he broke, eliciting a groan of disappointment from Cloud. The caress of cool, open air against his throbbing penis suddenly seemed much less enjoyable than the zenith Tifa had been guiding him towards.

His displeasure did not last long, as Tifa promptly slipped her own top over her head. She sighed as her bare breasts bounded free. The very sight, the pleasant noises breaking from those soft lips that, moments ago, surrounded him, almost set Cloud off. 

Tifa gave a sultry smile as she cupped her bosom, bending to engulf his dick between the full mounds.

Cloud shuddered under the sensation, the weight of upper body offering a pressure he had never experienced before. Her lips would caress the tip each time it peaked out from the cushion of her breasts, delighting in the way Cloud's noise wrinkled, his head would rock from side to side as he tried desperately to last through her ministrations. All the while she steadily pushed him closer, those vibrant red eyes never pulling away from him for even a moment. 

Cloud's senses were overwhelmed, his consciousness only able to form a single coherent thought. 

"Tee- Tifa."

As if reading his fervent cry, Tifa’s mouth dipped to cover him once more. Just as the last of Cloud’s restraints slipped away, his climax bursting forth. Swallowing what she could of the bitter discharge, Tifa felt the rest spill across her chest in thick globules. 

As Cloud collapsed against the break room floor, ragged gasps shaking his entire body, Tifa slowly rose back to her feet. She stepped into the washroom, hips swivelling as she sensed Cloud’s gaze trailing over her still half-naked form. Running the sink, she washed away the traces of Cloud’s release, before retrieving some paper towels from a nearby dispenser.

Satisfied, she began to retrieve her clothes from where they’d been strewn about the floor. Slipping back into her gloves, Tifa could feel her focus and resolve returning in abundance as she was imbued with a newfound confidence to take down Shinra. 

"Not so fast." Tifa froze as strong, lean fingers dragged suddenly beneath the hem of her skirt to penetrate her panties.

A whimper slipped from Tifa as she turned, pinned down by the dangerous glimmer that had consumed his eyes, vibrations surging through her core. Tifa shrieked as she felt one of the fingers slipping easily inside of her, his lips descending to catch her ear. 

"Now it's your turn."

.

It wasn't difficult to track Barret down, even amongst the depths of those dark, winding tunnels. They could make out the clatter of shells against metal, his booming voice carrying off the walls, as he held off a group of drones. 

Though poorly matched against Barret’s long-ranged combat, reinforcements were beginning to surround him. Try as he might not to let it show in his expression, the numbers advantage looked to be gradually wearing Barret down. Suspecting the worst if they didn't intervene, Cloud and Tifa both charged in without a word, vaulting high into the air to catch two of the bots off guard. 

Despite the surprise that flashed briefly across his expression, Barret didn’t let up his relentless spray of bullets; emptying a round into the last target and watching as it crackled into a ball of flame. 

As they landed back on their feet, Barret lifted an eyebrow from behind his shades, watching Cloud and Tifa approach. They both looked noticeably disheveled. They must have also had trouble with Shinra’s security on the way over and only just been able to find him.

"Where the hell have you two been?!"

The two exchanged a glance, fleetingly, severed the moment it made contact. Not particularly eager to deal with Barret, Cloud folded his arms silently, face setting back into an impassive mask. Tifa sighed. 

"Sorry Barret, our hands were a little... full." 

"Hmph. You can say that again. This place is crawling with Shinra."

"Well, that won't be a problem now that we're all together again. There’s no way they’ll be able to stop us. Shall we get going?"

As Tifa turned away, Cloud followed her movement closely, proudly basking in the quiet confidence she seemed to be carrying herself with; her earlier jitters and anxiety about the mission appeared to have lifted. Moving into step behind her, Cloud was halted by the heavy clap of Barret’s hand against his shoulder, his eyes shifting to meet him. 

"You better have taken care of her, Merc." 

Cloud offered little more than a satisfied smirk as he passed. 


End file.
